Yankee Doodle
by silverphoenix00
Summary: With the help of England's spell, England, France, and Canada are transported to the past, where they witness the first step in America's journey. Part Two of America's True Colors
1. Chapter 1

When the darkness faded from around them, the trio of nations was left standing in the middle of a room, scattered with different toys – ranging from a little stuffed rabbit to a small army of wooden soldiers dressed in bright red uniforms. The three nations blinked, Canada and France searching the room for any sign of their location. England, however, could feel his heart break – as he immediately recognized the room, his suspicions only being confirmed by the small girl sitting by the window, her long, wheat colored hair back in a simple braid and her petite body turned towards the window.

"England," a quiet voice finally spoke, seeming to notice the small girl – who showed no sign that she had heard the nations at all. "Where are we? What happened?"

Suddenly, the girl by the window gasped and straightened, only to turn around and rush out of the room so quickly, the trio barely caught the giant smile on her face or the hopeful twinkle in her vast, blue eyes. After the girl's footsteps faded, England turned to France and Canada with an answer, "The spell I've casted was to show us America's loss of innocence over time and, it seems, this would be the first stop in that story."

"What do you mean, Angleterre?"

"I mean just that," England said, his emerald eyes blazing. "That small girl who just ran out of the room was America," He paused as France pushed past him to look out the window, seeing whatever the young colony had seen to cause her sudden rush out of the room. The silence stretched as Arthur let that information sink in before continuing, "and whatever happened today is the first instance in which led to the America we saw in the meeting."

"So, we've gone back in time?" Canada asked, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders as her eyes sparkled nervously.

"Of sorts, yes. Think of the spell as watching a movie, we can't change anything that has already happened, simply watch."

"It feels wrong."

"Yes, well there's nothing we can do now but watch. Once the spell begins, the safest way out of it is to just let it finish through."

France made his way back over to Canada and England, his eyes downcast and sullen. Both countries seemed to notice, but England was the one who forced himself to ask, "What is it?"

"I know what today is, and I know what happened."

When both nations gave him blank looks, he continued, "Today is September 8, 1760[1]."

"Is that date supposed to hold any significance, frog?"

Instead of answering, France followed in the young America's footsteps and left the room, quickly followed by a curious Englishman and Canadian. The two finally caught up with France, who had stopped in the middle of a long hallway to watch the young colony press her ear against a set of large, oak doors – England recognized the doors at once, they had been the doors to his office when America had still been a colony. Still confused, England opened his mouth to prod the Frenchman about his sudden departure from the upstairs room, but was cut off by a distraught, distinctly French, voice from inside the office, "You cannot do this!"

England felt his heart sink – oh, he knew exactly what this day was now.

His own muffled voice came drifting through the hall from the office, "You lost fair and square Frenchie, now I'm collecting."

England winced at how cold and harsh his voice sounded, but then he remembered the small colony sitting on the floor listening – he didn't even know Amelia could eavesdrop, much less that she had been listening on that day.

As they heard footsteps approach the door, Amelia scrambled up and frantically looked around – supposedly looking around for a hiding spot – and took refuge behind a nearby curtain just as the door to the office opened. Arthur came out, dragging Madeline by the arm, with Francis following hotly behind. Amelia held back a whimper as she looked at her big brother and the Frenchman. Francis had tears welling in his eyes, which were large and desperately pleading. "Please, please don't take her away from me!"

Arthur was terrifying. No, that wasn't Arthur. Arthur was Amelia's big brother; the one who played with her and read her bedtime stories and gave her a hug when she had a nightmare and wiped the tears from her eyes after she did something he told her not to. But this man, dragging a sobbing Madeline behind him, was not Amelia's brother. His eyes were not kind and warm, but instead a cold, steely green – merciless, terrifying.

England could see the fearful tears welling in Amelia's blue, innocent eyes at the sight of her older brother.

"Papa!" a young Madeline whimpered as Arthur's grip on her tightened. Tears streaked down her face and more threatened to spill from her violet eyes. She struggled under his grip, working her skin under his hand trying desperately to escape. "PAPA!"

Before the past nations took notice of Amelia, she bolted up the stairs – followed by the older nations, who were glad to leave the distressing scene behind. France, Canada, and England had just enough time to enter Amelia's room to see the small colony curled up in one of the corners, clutching desperately onto her stuffed bunny and sobbing into its fur, before the scene faded to black.

* * *

[Title]: The song 'Yankee Doodle' was a derogative song written and sung by members of the British army during the Seven Year's War/French and Indian War depicting the members of the American militia, as the colonies did not have a standing army at the time the war began.

[1]: Even though the Treaty of Paris wasn't signed until 1763, ending the Seven Year's War/French and Indian War, September 8, 1760 was when the French officially surrendered the Canadian territory to the British after they conquered Montreal.

Note: Past countries will be referred to as their human names (EX: America will be Amelia) and present countries will be referred to as their country names (EX: England will be England and not Arthur).


	2. Letter to England

April 20th, 1990

England,

I look at our relationship and wonder what happened between us, I still remember being a colony; those were some of the happiest years of my life, you know. I just don't understand how two people, who had so much love for each other, could grow so distant and cold. It breaks my heart to look at you and think of how much you probably hate me because of what I have done – even though I have tried so hard to heal what I have unintentionally broken. I feel as if I have given you nothing but love and admiration, only to be cut down. But it didn't start out like that. No. Everything was fine until the end of the War – that's when the real problems started. You were a good big brother – never doubt that. Yes, you spent most of your time in your country, but when you did visit, you made sure that you spent time with me. We were both happy, content with the relationship we had.

Then, things began to change; I knew that you and Francis didn't like each other because every time he brought Mattie over to play, you would always fight as soon as you thought we were out of an ear shot. Then, one day, you got into a really, really bad fight. I even remember that Francis had tried to take me with him when he left with Madeline that same day. For a long time, neither of us saw the other and you were…different. You became more moody and secluded yourself more and more every time you came to visit.

You probably didn't notice, but I did.

The first time I saw Mattie after the fight was a day I wanted to forget, but for some reason, I remember – I think all four of us do. It was the first time I saw you - my big brother - for the empire that you really were; it was like shattering glass to reveal a hidden room or lifting a veil to show the strings making the puppets dance. And it terrified me – you terrified me.

I don't know if you'll ever end up reading this letter, Kiku says it's a good way to get my emotions out. Apparently he thinks that I need to 'let it out' – I'll never admit to him that he's probably right because I do feel a little better right now. Who knows, maybe I'll write more?

Secretly hoping you never read this,

Amelia F. Jones

The United States of America

* * *

Heya guys! So, updating regularly didn't seem to go very well, sorry about that. I will try to be better about getting these chapters up, but once I'm out of content that I have I can't even pretend to make regular update promises...

Anyways, this letter spawned because I wanted people to know what America was feeling about these events, as the story is in the perspective of Canada, England, and France. These letters were the result! They might come off as cheesy and I'll probably go back and rewrite them, but this is the way that they are now so I hope you guys like them... The letters, as of right now, are kind've sprinkled throughout the stories, and will vary on the characters they are addressed to. Please also keep in mind that America/Amelia believes that no one will see these letters and that they are a form of therapy she uses to express what she's really thinking. Nations, no matter what the gender, cannot show any weakness to the other nations, which includes opening up like America does in these letters.

On another, and final, note, this is the last short story before the longer ones begin to form. The next instillation, for example, is the American Revolution. So, if any of you were worried about how the stories are split, it is by wars and the events surrounding/leading up to those wars. I split them up because I felt that all of the stories combined would prove to make the individual document wordy and too long, especially if some people want to read about an individual time period.

I hope you guys enjoyed Yankee Doodle! The next story is titled: Human Events and is currently the story that I am working on for this series.


End file.
